templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Morganus
The Morganus was a ''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer owned and operated by the Mikaru Corporation. It served as a both their Research Fleet's Flagship, and the primary defense capital ship. History Origins Following the Battle of Endor the newly established New Republic began the New Class Modernization Program. On the freed Coruscant the Mikaru Corporation began to work along with other groups to assist in this program. One of the programs they worked on was the the Defender Program which would eventually lead to them operating under the New Class Project. These projects gave birth to the ''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer and the ''Defender''-class assault carrier designs. Which in turn lead to the ''Endurance''-class fleet carrier and ''Majestic''-class heavy cruiser. They also participated in the design of the of the ''Defender''-class Starfighter particularly in the field of the fighters reactor system. Following the initial completion of the project the Mikaru Corporation chose to continue their research on the subject. They chose to do so, so that they would be able to farther advance the capital ship designs and continue to supply more advanced and effective ships and systems to the New Republic, and eventually the Fel Empire. In order to fulfill this aspiration they purchased one of the newly produced Nebula-class Destroyers in the year 15 ABY. The Early Years When the ship was delivered it was christened the Morganus by the Clan and the Corporation began its work studying and modifying the ship. It spent 16 months in space dock over Coruscant where its armor was reinforced, and painted black. During this time the ship received an additional 40 weapons emplacements, Rail cannons. The Mikaru clan wanted to test the effectiveness of Ballistic weapons on modern ships. After the first 16 months the ship was launched to do its initial shakedown cruise. The initial cruise was a simple nonstop round trip from Coruscant to the edge of the outer rim and back. The ship admittedly ran into a an issue. Halfway through the return trip from the outer rim the modified hyperdrive failed and the ship dropped out of hyperspace rather abruptly. The sudden unexpected shift from hyperspace to realspace had a straining effect on the ship's hull. The reinforced hull helped to keep the ships hull from breaching. The hyperdrive took 2 days to repair, but by that time the backup system had managed to get the ship to Coruscant where the ship was to be repaired. The issue about hull stresses from sudden drops out of hyperspace was alerted to the New Republic. The issues was addressed and its a good thing it was, as the Nebula class would in a few short years be faced with an enemy unlike any the galaxy had ever faced. And the ability to resist the Forces of gravity pulling them out of hyperspace, would be very useful. The Yuuzhan Vong War Continued Service The Tapani-Mikaru Conflict 100 years after the battle of Yavin the Sith of the Tapani Sector performed several acts of terrorism and violence around the Galaxy in quick succession. A number of these involved a Sith posing as a "Darth Mikaru" leading a number of individuals to suspect the Mikaru Corporation of involvement with the Sith. Ultimately the Sith Lord known as Darth Insipid, addressed the Galactic Senate under the guise of this Darth Mikaru. During the broadcast his connection was cut, and numerous explosions rippled across the galaxy decimating numerous ships in the galaxy, from Coruscant to Bastion. This immediately lead to the Jedi and others to suspect the Mikaru's of their involvement. Within a matter of minutes the GA forces on the planet had formed a blockade around the Mikaru Tower of about 200 men, and several support vehicles, plus a Jedi. In orbit around the world, many of the ships who had managed to survive the bombings unscathed, or without being disabled moved to surround the Mikaru shipyard in orbit and the ''Transcendence''. A picket cruiser in orbit also targeted the Mikaru tower from orbit with a Turbolaser. The Morganus had been in the Sector near Alsakan having delivered a personal yacht to a customer at from the planet when the Senate transmission was picked up. The captain at the time, Huri Tashiro, knew that this false Mikaru would lead to the government to believe the Mikaru's were at the head of this and that the Clan and Tower would be at danger. So Huri ordered the ship to pump emergency power into the hyperdrives system and set a course to Coruscant, attaining a speed of point eight lightspeed for the duration of the trip, a testament to the nearly century old ships design and systems. The Morganus and her crew then preformed one of the most dangerous maneuvers one could preform with a capital ship, particularly one the size of the Morganus. The crew of the Morganus used its hyperwave inertial momentum sustainer to continue through hyperspace for a few seconds more inside the gravity well of Coruscant and exited hyperspace directly above the tower in the upper atmosphere. This broke the target lock the picket cruiser had on the tower and lead to a stand off as the Morganus locked its weapons on every GA ship in orbit. Huri making the announcement that any ship that dared to unlawfully attack any Mikaru asset would be destroyed.